Riders of Equestria: The Nightmare strikes
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: A few weeks have past since the Events of The End of Dai Shocker. Now, Flare and Celestia are engaged. Same thing with Shade and Luna and Blaze and Philomena. But one thing stands in their way. Tendou x Celestia, Wataru x Luna and Eiji x Philomena. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Continuing the adventure**

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Good? Hope so. Anyway, here's the first chapter of Riders of Equestria: The Nightmare strikes. Hope you will enjoy this story and be patient because this is the first time I'm writing two stories at the same time. I will try to focus on this story as well so don't get mad if the chapters aren't uploaded on time. In this chapter, the riders get a brief understanding of the Nightmare after it summons monsters that terrorizes Canterlot. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names, Haruto's/Spells's new rings and everything else that you do not know in this story.** **Reminder: This story took placed when Luna became Nightmare Moon. Flare and Celestia are now mates including Luna and Shade, Blaze and Philomena. This also took place a few weeks after the events of The End of Dai Shocker.**

* * *

"Celestia, it's time to wake up." whispered Flare as he gently nuzzled Celestia. Celestia yawned softly as she slowly got up and said,"Good morning, Flare." Flare replied,"It's not morning until you raise the sun." Celestia giggled and asked,"Are you always this bossy?" Flare kissed her and said,"Only when I have to."

Blaze and Philomena woke up and quickly flew out of their cage and perched themselves on Flare's back as Celestia walked out of the room.

Once they were out on the balcony of the castle, Celestia spread her wings and flew up into the air with her horn glowing light gold and the sun began to rise.

Luna and Shade came into the clearing and landed on the balcony.

Flare smiled and asked,"How was night shift?" Shade looked up at Flare and said,"It was fine, bro."**(A/N: If you still don't know, Shade is now Flare's brother since Shade is Luna's mate while Flare is Celestia's mate. So, they are brothers. But there won't be any children until I say so!)** Flare patted Shade's back and said,"Get some rest, we'll call you when you're needed." Shade nodded before he entered the castle with Luna beside him.

Blaze chirped loudly and Flare asked,"What's wrong?" Blaze pointed at the village with his wing and the two Alicorns turned to look at it.

They gasped in surprise as they saw dark clouds surrounding the village.

Celestia exclaimed,"The Pegasi weren't supposed to make it rain today!" Flare frowned and said,"That's not the Pegasi's work. There's something about that cloud seems evil." Flare turned to Blaze and said,"Go and investigate. I'll be there shortly." Blaze nodded and three of his red Core medals came out of his chest and a voice was heard,**"TAKA!" " "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!"** The three Core medals merged and it implanted itself onto his chest, causing Blaze to transform into his OOO Tajador form.

His head was turned into his Taka Head Brave while his shoulder pads were identical to wings, his chest had the Tajador symbol and his legs were his Condor legs with the Raptor Edges attached to the tip of his feet and the back of his feet.

As a pair of wings appeared on Blaze's back, he flew up into the air and headed for the village.

Celestia turned to Flare and asked,"Should Shade go as well? Flare shook his head and said,"He stayed up all night. He deserves some rest." Flare then turned into his Native form and attached the TheBee Brace on his left wrist. TheBee zector soon appeared and attached itself to the Brace,**"HENSHIN!"** multiple yellow hexagons appeared around Flare, cladding him in his TheBee Masked form.

Flare said,"We'll be back soon. See you till then, Celestia." Flare leaped off the balcony and dashed out of the castle and found the Kabuto Extender waiting outside. He got onto the bike and drove off towards the village.

* * *

Once Blaze reached the village, he saw a guard galloping towards him and asked,"What's going on here?" The guard stopped and replied,"Monsters...EVERYWHERE!" Blaze looked up and he got rammed by a White Yummy.

The guard continued to gallop away, leaving Blaze to fight off the Yummy.

As Blaze was about to deliver a punch, five more White Yummies emerged from out of nowhere and grabbed him. Blaze started struggling but with no luck as the Yummies had more strength than him.

Blaze was soon getting hit from left and right by the Yummies until the sound of a roaring engine was heard.

He turned around to see Flare in his TheBee Masked form on his Kabuto Extender. Flare drove the Kabuto Extender right into the Yummies, causing them to fall on their backs.

Flare got off the Kabuto Extender and helped Blaze up before asking,"You okay?" Blaze nodded and said,"This Yummies are the ones causing trouble." Flare turned to see the Yummies, who were still getting up, and said,"This still doesn't explain the dark cloud above us."

Quick as a flash, the dark cloud shot a lightning bolt in front of the Yummies and three Salis Worms appeared.**(A/N: The Salis Worms are the ones that are the common green Worms that molt into other Worms.)**

Flare then said,"That dark cloud is the one causing the destruction!"

The Salis Worms charged at Flare while the Yummies started to charge at Blaze.

Flare pulled the wings of TheBee zector up, causing electricity to flow throughout his body and the armor started to detach from his body. Turning the zector around, Flare exclaimed,"Cast Off!" The zector repeated,**"CAST OFF!"** The armor around Flare's body shot out and the pieces flew in every direction, knocking down the Yummies and the Worms. Flare was now clad in his TheBee rider form and the zector announced,**"CHANGE WASP!"**

The two riders got into their battle stances before they charge at the Yummies and Worms.

**With Blaze,**

Blaze knocked down two of the Yummies and leaped into the air before his wings appeared. He started to glide above the Yummies and he fired fireball with his Taja Spinner. As the Yummies fell down, Blaze took out his O Scanner and scanned his Taja Spinner,"**GIN-GIN-GIN-GIGA SCAN!"** The Cell medals in the Taja Spinner continued to spin as it created a projectile matching its rotating movement before Blaze shot the projectile at the Yummies while exclaiming,"SEE YA!" As the Projectile collided with the Yummies, one of them blew up while the others were knocked back.

Blaze absorbed the Cell medals that the exploded Yummy left behind and turned to look at the remaining five Yummies.

The Yummies slowly advanced towards him and Blaze removed the three Core medals from his OOO Driver and three more Core medals came out of his chest. He placed the three Core medals in his OOO Driver and scanned them,**"LION!" "UNAGI!" "BATTA!"** As the three holograms of the Core medals merged together, the image implanted itself onto Blaze's chest, causing his armor to change.

His Taka Head Brave was replaced by his Lion Head while his Kujaku arms were replaced by his Unagi arms with the Unagi Whips attached to the back of his shoulder and his Condor legs were replaced by his Batta legs.

His Lion Head began to heat up as the ground started to incinerate, causing two more Yummies to explode due to the intense heat Blaze was giving out.

After he absorbed the Cell medals, Blaze swung the Unagi Whips at the remaining Yummies and he had managed to tangle one of the Yummies. Blaze began to electrocute the whips and the electric current traveled through the whips and into the Yummy's body, causing it to explode into Cell medals and Blaze started to absorb the medals.

With only two Yummies left, Blaze took out his O Scanner and scanned his medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"**

Blaze leaped into the air and lashed the whips at both Yummies before he wrapped the whips around the two Yummies and flung them towards him. His Lion Head heated up once again as the heat traveled through his body and into his feet as he collided with the two Yummies, exclaiming,"SEE YA!"

As Cell medals began to pour down, Blaze absorbed all of them once they landed on the ground.

**With Flare,**

Flare kicked one of the Salis Worm while he slammed his fist into another Worm's face and he executed a Scissors Kick on the last Worm.

The three Worms were knocked back and two of them started to turn orange-red in color before they molted into Camponotus Worm Oculus and Camponotus Worm Maxilla.**(A/N: The two Worms from Kabuto Hyper Battle.)**

Flare groaned and said,"Not you two again."

The two molted Worms began to charge at Flare while the Salis Worm grabbed Flare's leg. Flare kicked the Salis Worm and said,"Rider Sting!" He pressed the button on TheBee zector and it repeated,**"RIDER STING!"** Wasting no time, Flare punched the Salis Worm with his left hand, causing the zector's stinger to pierce through the Worm's chest and destroying the Worm.

The two molted Worms gave Flare a Double Kick and he was sent crashing through the house behind him.

Flare got out of the house and said,"Clock Up!" He placed his hand on his right strap and pulled the Trace Switches on it, causing the belt to announce,**"CLOCK UP!"** The world was now as fast as a snail.

The Worms and Flare began jumping from roof to roof of the houses as they battled each other.

Flare Side Kick Oculus off the roof they were on and Maxilla rammed Flare off as well. The world then started to return to normal as Flare's belt announced,**"CLOCK OVER!"**

The two Worms then activated their Clock Up again and ran off away from the village as the dark cloud vanished.

* * *

Blaze walked over to Flare's side and asked,"Do you think we should head back?" Flare nodded and said,"That's a must." Flare got onto his Kabuto Extender and drove back to the castle with Blaze hopping every time he landed on the ground with his Batta legs.

* * *

As they returned to the castle, TheBee zector detached itself from the TheBee Brace and flew off while Blaze's Core medals popped out of the OOO Driver and re-entered his chest.

Celestia came out and asked,"What happened?" Flare replied,"That dark cloud was causing the trouble. It was able to reanimate Yummies and Worms that were long gone." Celestia frowned and said,"Then it must have learned a few abilities since it was discovered." Flare raised an eyebrow and asked,"What has learnt a few abilities?" Celestia sighed and said,"It looks like Luna and I have to explain this to you, Blaze, Shade and Spells."

Suddenly, Luna's voice was heard,"No need to explain it to Shade, sister."

Celestia turned to face Luna and Luna continued,"I have already told him about the Nightmare long ago." Celestia sighed and said,"Then only Flare and Blaze have yet to know about it."

The two sisters turned to face Blaze and Flare before Celestia said,"That dark cloud you just saw...that was called the Nightmare. A very dangerous creature in Equestria. It manipulates the mind of its victim and turned its victim into their dark self. But now, it seems that it is able to reanimate monsters that you fought before."

Not long, Castle Doran's gave a loud roar and Flare said,"Castle Doran is in trouble!"

Luna said,"I'll go get Shade. We'll meet you at castle Doran's location." Flare, Blaze and Celestia nodded before they teleported off.

Once they reached Castle Doran's location, Flare said,"You've got to be kidding me."

**A/N: Hope you people enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry this was late since this was supposed to be published yesterday. I hope you will enjoy this since this is also a short story too. Please review, I'll appreciate it and criticism is allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New pets**

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Hope you're all doing fine! I'm been thinking for awhile now, I decided to finish one chapter of this story and then I'll finish writing the next chapter of Kamen rider Serpent: The Legend begins then I'll return to write the third chapter of this story. In this chapter, the riders and Alicorns discover a group of creatures that are attacking Castle Doran and like the title of this chapter says, they get new pets! Also, a little brief story about Takashi/Kamen rider Serpent in this story. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names, Haruto's/Spells's new rings and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took placed when Luna became Nightmare Moon. Flare and Celestia are now mates including Luna and Shade, Blaze and Philomena. This also took place a few weeks after the events of The End of Dai** **Shocker.**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." said an annoyed Flare.

Twelve Timberwolves, fifteen Parasprites and two Hydras with matching dark blue eyes were surrounding Castle Doran!

As Castle Doran gave another roar, the two Hydras charged. Castle Doran anticipated it and shot out fireballs that knocked the Hydras back.

Three Yellow Core medals came out of Blaze's chest and circled him,**"LION!" "TORA!" "CHEETAH!"** The three holograms of the Core medals merged into one before it implanted itself onto Blaze's chest, cladding him in his Latorartar armor. With his Lion Head as his mask, his Tora Claws attached to his hands and his Cheetah legs was visible.

Flare turned into his Native form and attached his belt on his waist. Kabuto zector flew down from the sky and attached itself to the belt,**"HENSHIN!"** Small blue hexagons formed around him as his Kabuto Masked form armor materialized. Flare pulled the horn on the zector and said,"Cast Off!" **"CAST OFF!"** The pieces of armors started flying in every directions while the horn on Flare's mask moved up to attach itself to the top of his mask,**"CHANGE BEETLE!"** Some collided with the Hydras while the rest collided with the Timberwolves.

The Timberwolves growled loudly as they turned around to face Flare, Blaze and Celestia.

Flare looked at Celestia and said,"Find somewhere to hide. We'll make this quick." Celestia nodded and used her magic to turn invisible.

As the Timberwolves advanced closer and closer, Blaze emitted a infrared light called the Liodias and the ground was literally incinerated. The Timberwolves backed away and hid behind the Hydras while the Parasprites swarmed them, trying to have a bite out of the riders's armor.

After what seemed like hours that was actually minutes of defending against the creatures, a familiar small mechanical bat appeared and rammed five of the Parasprites. It was Kivat!

Kivat flew over to Flare and said,"Help is here!"

Shade, Luna and Tatsulot appeared and Shade exclaimed,"Kivat! Tatsulot!" The two flew over to Shade and Kivat bit Shade's right hoof while Tatsulot attached himself to his left hoof. Next thing they know, Shade was clad in his Kiva Emperor form.

He kicked on of the Timberwolves away and said,"Flare, I need some fire power for this." Flare nodded and suggested,"How 'bout a double rider kick?" Shade nodded and pulled Tatsulot's head while Flare pulled the zector's horn again.

**"WAKE UP FEVER!"**

**"RIDER KICK!"**

The two riders leaped up into the air and both their feet collided with the ground, causing the Timberwolves, the Parasprites and the Hydras to be unexpectedly lifted off the ground from the force of the kicks.

As the animals fell back to the ground, their eyes turned from dark blue to glowing yellow while the Parasprites's eyes turned green.

Shade quickly placed two fuestles on Kivat's mouth,**"GARULU SABER!" "BASSHAA MAGNUM!"** With both Garulu Saber and Basshaa Magnum in his hands, the golden armor on his arms were instantly covered with chains and when it shattered, it revealed his Garulu armor and Basshaa armor. Shade was in his Kiva Emperor Garushaa(Ga-Ru-Sha) form.

Once the animals woke up and saw Shade, the Timberwolves started to act like puppies while the Hydras began to act like...well, a baby Hydra.**(A/N: Please help me out here. I need someone to tell me what baby Hydras are called.)**

Flare face palmed and said,"You've got to be kidding me again." One of the Timberwolves began nuzzling Shade's feet while another was pounced on him and began licking him. Kivat laughed and said,"I guess they think Garulu is some kind of a fatherly figure to them." One of the Hydras picked Shade up and placed him on its back and Tatsulot said,"And the Hydras think Basshaa is their fatherly figure too."

Blaze kicked another Parasprite away from him and said,"Guys, a little help here."

As if by instinct, Shade snapped his fingers and the Parasprites instantly flew towards him and started to crowd around him, giving Shade a hug. Shade said,"uh...this is quite awkward." Luna giggled and said,"well, well, well, looks like my husband's a pack leader now." Once Tatsulot and Kivat detached themselves from Shade, The Timberwolves tackled him down and started licking him...again.

Castle Doran roared and shot out multiple blue orbs that engulfed Celestia, Luna, Shade, Flare, Blaze, the Timberwolves, the Parasprites and the Hydras before they were all brought into Castle Doran.**(A/N: Believe me when I say this, I made the inside of Castle Doran huge so even two Hydras can fit inside.)**

The two Alicorn sisters were amazed at seeing what the castle looked like from inside and when they saw a portrait of Shade playing Bloody Rose when he was still human. Luna asked,"Were you like this before you came to this world?" Shade nodded and said,"That was me when I placed my wish into Bloody Rose. I still remembered the time when I unlocked my Emperor Flight style too." Luna raised an eyebrow and asked,"What is your Emperor Flight style?" Shade smiled and pointed to the portrait next to Luna.

The two Alicorns gasped as they saw the magnificent golden bat-like creature and Flare said,"This is Shade's form when we need advantages on air. Shade is able to shoot fireballs and summon Castle Doran when he is in his Flight style." The princesses gasped at hearing how much power Shade could have when he is in his Flight style.

Celestia turned and saw a portrait of Shade in his Emperor form with another rider that looked like Shade but only in green armor instead of gold. She asked,"Isn't this the rider that helped all of you during that battle?" Shade smiled and said,"Takashi...I'll never forget him. My best friend. He's been there for me ever since I was born. Both of us helped fight Fangires that attacked humans. But now...he's..." Tears started to form on Shade's eyes and Flare continued,"Takashi is...no longer alive after Shade's world was destroyed. That's why Takashi disappeared into thin air after the battle."

Luna hugged Shade while the Timberwolves nuzzled Shade. Luna said,"But he did one thing that you forgot." Shade asked,"What was that?" Luna replied,"He has been there for you every time. So he was the reason why you work well when you are in a team and that's why you are amazing at fighting together."

The two shared another hug until they heard a voice,**"VANISH...PLEASE!"** A Magical Portal appeared and Spells came out of it in his Flame Dragon armor, badly injured. The Timberwolves growled while the Hydras hissed but Shade calmed them down.

Flare helped Spells up and asked,"What in Equestria did this to you?!" Spells muttered,"Dark...cloud...too many Ghouls." Spells powered down and fell to the floor.

Celestia, now worried, said,"The Nightmare must be getting stronger."

* * *

Deep in the Everfree Forest, a dark figure appeared inside the abandoned castle of the princesses and said,**"Soon...I'll have control over Equestria!"** The figure began laughing maniacally as it turned into a dark cloud once more and split into five smaller dark clouds.

The dark clouds started going in different directions of the forest as Timberwolves started howling.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! So, what do you think of the new pets they have? Please review and criticism is allowed. Also, thanks for voting. If you haven't vote, you can still vote until the end of this story, that's when the poll ends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ghoul invasion**

**A/N: I'm back people! Hope you will enjoy this chapter! This chapter will be telling you how Haruto/Spells was badly hurt. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names, Haruto's/Spells's new rings and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took placed when Luna became Nightmare Moon. Flare and Celestia are now mates including Luna and Shade, Blaze and Philomena. This also took place a few weeks after the events of The End of Dai Shocker. I change the time when this happens cause Luna became Nightmare Moon a thousand years before season one started and King Sombra and Discord also got eliminated a thousand years before season one.**

* * *

**Before Spells teleported to Castle Doran:**

Spells was walking around the village as he started sketching models of houses for the ponies so in the future, they would be able to turn the village into the city.

A filly ran up to Spells and said,'Wow...a prince!" Spells smiled and said,"I'm not related to the princesses or their mates so I'm not royalty." The filly said,"But all Alicorns are considered royalty. That's what the rule say." Spells asked,"And who is the one who made that rule?" The filly replied,"Star Swirl the Bearded said that but...he's no longer here cause he's dead." Spell's smile disappeared and said,"If the rule says I'm royalty, then I accept that but I'm still just like any ordinary pony here. The only thing is..." He petted the filly's head and continued,"I will be everyponies hope."

A Pegasus guard flew down to Spells and said,'Sir, monsters with spears are attacking the village!" To prove the guard's point, a spear landed next to the guard, shocking him and the filly. Spells said,"Get everypony to safety. I'll handle them." A red Magical Portal appeared beside Spells and it went through Spells, cladding him in his Flame Dragon armor. The guard grabbed the filly and flew towards the direction that everypony was heading.

A Ghoul appeared in sight without a spear and Spells thought _So it was you who threw that spear._ Spells grabbed the spear and threw it at the Ghoul, piercing its chest with it. Spells was shocked at what he did and said,"That is one heck of a spear." The Ghoul vanished and five more came into sight when a dark cloud shot a lightning bolt.

Spells placed his Connect ring on his right hand and placed his hand on his buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** A Magical Portal appeared beside him and he pulled out his WizarSwordGun and began shooting the Ghouls. The Ghouls fell down but they weren't out as they quickly got up and continued to charged towards Spells.

As he turned the WizarSwordGun from gun mode to sword mode, three more Ghouls appeared from behind and pinned him down.

"Sneaky Ghouls aren't ya?" Spells turned and slashed them off him and he got up before he placed his hand on his buckle,**"EXPLODE...PLEASE!"** Three red Magical Portals appeared in front of the Ghouls and explosions were created and the Ghouls disappeared.

The five Ghouls threw their spears and the spears collided with Spells's chest, causing him to scream in pain and fall.

He was disarmed as one of the Ghouls kicked the WizarSwordGun out of his hand and the rest started grabbing his limbs. The Ghouls that wasn't holding Spells's limbs grabbed the WizarSwordGun and began slashing Spells with it.

Slash after slash, the Ghoul continued to slash Spells with the WizarSwordGun.

After a few minutes past and the Ghoul was still slashing Spells. Spells finally snapped and exclaimed,"I have enough of this!" He stomped on the foot of the Ghoul that was holding his right hand and he switched his ring with a new one,"Haven't use this for awhile." He placed his hand on his buckle,**"BEAST...PLEASE!"**

Before the Ghouls knew it, Spells disappeared as a pile of red feathers. He reappeared on the spot where he destroyed the first Ghoul and grabbed the spear that was still there.

Spells turned into red feathers again and appeared behind the Ghouls while slashing them with the spear he picked up.

He stabbed the spear into the Ghoul that was holding his WizarSwordGun and he grabbed his weapon from the Ghoul's hand. He placed his right hand on the hand symbol on the WizarSwordGun,**"COME ON A SLASH...SHAKE HAND! BEAST...PLEASE!"** He swung the sword and a projectile that resembled a falcon appeared and collided with the Ghouls, destroying them. But he did not expect that before the explosion, one Ghoul threw its spear at Spells, impaling his stomach with it.

As Spells stumbled backwards, he quickly switched his ring with his Vanish ring and placed his hand on his buckle,**"VANISH...PLEASE!"** A red Magical Portal appeared beneath him and it teleported Spells to Castle Doran.

Flare helped Spells up and asked,"What in Equestria did this to you?!" Spells muttered,"Dark...cloud...too many Ghouls." Spells powered down and fell to the floor.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for the short chapter but that's the best I have for this battle. Please review. I appreciate it and criticism is allowed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nightmare's plan - Phase 1**

**A/N: Cross is back with chapter 4! Hope you will enjoy this chapter! This is phase 1 of the Nightmare's plan and in total, there are 6 phases in the plan. They will be split into six different chapters. In this chapter, one of the five dark clouds will be attacking Canterlot. What will it do? Find out in this chapter! I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names, Haruto's/Spells's new rings and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took placed when Luna became Nightmare Moon. Flare and Celestia are now mates including Luna and Shade, Blaze and Philomena. This also took place a few weeks after the events of The End of Dai Shocker. I change the time when this happens cause Luna became Nightmare Moon a thousand years before season one started and King Sombra and Discord also got eliminated a thousand years before season one.**

**kivafever: You're right! I forgotten that Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon during the same year as King Sombra's banishment and Discord being sealed. By the way, the Tendou Souji/Flare, Wataru Kurenai/Night Shade and Haruto/Spells are Alicorns and in this story, Alicorns and Phoenixes are immortal so all the riders will be able to survive a thousand years. Also, they won't be sent to another world. You'll know why at the end of the story.**

* * *

After Celestia healed Spells's wounds and Flare asked,"How did the Ghouls appear? I thought you destroyed all of them." Spells coughed a bit and said,"I did destroy them! It's just that when I was strolling through the village while I was sketching pictures of houses, a dark cloud appeared and when it shot a lightning bolt, Ghouls started to appear and they were stronger than the ones I fought before."

Celestia then said,"The Nightmare is starting to get on my nerve just like Sombra." Flare placed his hoof on Celestia and said,"Don't worry dear. We'll find a way to destroy it."

Shade picked up the Timberwolf that was nuzzling him and he placed it on the table before he said,"I wish Takashi was here. He would know what to do." Flare came up with an idea and asked,"Blaze, do you still have the Candroids?" Blaze nodded and Flare said,"We could use them to secure different parts of Canterlot so we would know where the Nightmare is." Luna smiled and said,"Great idea Flare!"

Spells then said,"I can send the Familiars to help out as well." Flare nodded and Spells closed his eyes to concentrate on the Familiars's rings.

The five Familiars appeared and Spells said,"Go and secure Canterlot. Be sure to look out for the Nightmare." The Familiars nodded and went away.

Spells concentrated once more, a Magical Portal appeared and the Ride Vendor appeared out of it. Blaze dropped dozens of Cell medals from his chest and Flare levitated them into the slot on the Ride Vendor, causing multiple cans to drop out. Flare opened up all the cans and they turned into Taka Candroids. Flare said,"Help the Familiars secure Canterlot from the Nightmare." The Taka Candroids nodded and flew out of the castle.

The two Hydras lied down on the floor and closed their eyes before they fell asleep. Shade smiled as he went up to pet each of the Hydras. The Timberwolves and Parasprites did the same and soon, the animals were all asleep.

The riders and the princesses were soon teleported back to their castle back in Canterlot.

* * *

In the Everfree Forest, one of the dark clouds that went south of the Everfree forest had found a Manticore that was fast asleep.

The dark cloud turned into a dark silhouette of a pony and said,**"Your nightmares will come true."** The dark cloud then swirled around the Manticore and when it opened its eyes, it turned dark blue.

The Manticore got up and made its way towards Canterlot's location.

* * *

Once the ponies were back in their castle, Spells smiled as he levitated the sketches of houses in front of Celestia and Luna before he asked,"What do you think? Should we build houses like this for the ponies?" Celestia smiled and said,"I think it would be lovely." Luna nodded and Spells said,"I'll be working on finding the fastest way to build the houses." Spells teleported off and Shade said,"Flare, you might want to look out of the window."

Flare moved to the window and gasped as he saw a Manticore attacking the Unicorn guards outside the gates of the castle. He turned to look at Blaze and said,"You're up." Blaze nodded and flew out of the window.

He looked at Shade and said,"Shade, let's help Blaze." Shade nodded and the two galloped out of the room and made their way for the gates.

* * *

Blaze flew down to the gates and three Core medals came out of his chest,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!"** The three Core medals merged and implanted itself on Blaze's chest, causing the Tajador armor to appear in Blaze's place.

As he landed on the ground, a Unicorn guard was sent tumbling towards him.

Blaze helped the guard up and asked,"Are you alright?" The guard nodded and said,"That Manticore is out of control!"

The Manticore turned to face Blaze and growled before it charged.

The guard screamed in fear and galloped away while Blaze got into his battle stance. The Manticore unsheathed its claws and swung its paws at Blaze, who dodged the swipes and got up into the air.

Blaze created his peacock tail feather projectiles and launched them at the Manticore.

The Manticore started running around, making all the projectiles miss and it leaped into the air with its scorpion tail raised so it could sting Blaze.

As the Manticore came closer, it was knocked down by a water ball that was the same size as a basketball. Blaze turned to see Shade in his Basshaa form and Flare in his Kabuto Rider form.

Flare ran over to Blaze and said,"That Manticore is under the Nightmare's influence!" Shade shot a few more water projectiles at the Manticore and before they knew it, Camponotus Worm Oculus and Camponotus Worm Maxilla appeared and blocked the projectiles with their bodies. Shade exclaimed,"Did they just used themselves as meat shields?!" Flare grunted and said,"That proves that the Manticore is possessed by the Nightmare!"

The Worms charged at the riders but an explosion was created in front of the Worms.

Spells appeared beside the riders in his Flame Dragon armor. He said,"The girls said you needed my help." Flare nodded and said,"Spells, help me with the Worms. Blaze and Shade, take down the Manticore." The riders nodded and they split up into two groups before they charged at their respective targets.

**With Flare and Spells,**

The Worms leaped into the air to deliver their Double Kick.

Spells placed his right hand on his buckle,**"DEFEND...PLEASE!"** A wall of fire appeared and the Worms crashed into it. Flare leaped over to wall and exclaimed,"Rider Kick!" He pulled the horn of his Kabuto zector,**"RIDER KICK!"** Electricity traveled through Flare's body and stopped once it reached his right foot. As his foot collided with Maxilla, the Worm exploded and Oculus was sent tumbling back.

Spells took the opportunity and placed his hand on his buckle again,**"VERY NICE...SPECIAL...THE BEST!"** A fiery silhouette of WizarDragon appeared and merged with Spells's chest, causing WizarDragon's head to appear on his chest. Spells levitated up into the air and WizarDragon's head released a full powered Dragon Breath that obliterated Oculus once and for all.

Flare said,"We're done here. Let's help Shade and Blaze." Spells nodded and the two dashed towards the other riders.

**With Shade and Blaze,**

The Manticore started off by thrusting its stinger at the riders and swung its right paw at Blaze.

Shade kicked its paw away from Blaze and gave the Manticore a Roundhouse Kick to its face. The two riders then regrouped with Flare and Spells.

Flare turned to Spells and asked,"Spells, do you have any rings that can remove the Nightmare from the Manticore without hurting it?" Spells took out a ring and said,"I just got this ring from a magic stone in the library before I came to help you." He placed the ring on his right hand and placed his hand on his buckle,**"PURE...PLEASE!"** A red Magical Portal appeared beneath the Manticore. It started roaring in agony as a dark cloud was shot out from its mouth and its eyes returned to normal.

* * *

As the Manticore woke up, the dark cloud was no longer in sight and the Manticore quickly sprinted back to the Everfree Forest.

The riders powered down and Spells said,"I'll be heading back to the library now. If you need me, find me there." He teleported away and Flare said,"Let's head back." The three remaining riders soon made their way back to the castle.

* * *

Once more in the Everfree Forest, the dark cloud returned to the Everfree castle and the rest of the dark clouds appeared and the dark clouds merged together and turned into a pony.

**"Those Alicorns and Phoenix are quite the challenge. I need some help."** The pony trotted around the room until she heard a voice saying,"I can help you."**(A/N: I made the Nightmare female cause I just felt like making it a 'she'.)** She turned around and saw a bipedal being in white with a orange mask and a belt that looked like Spells's belt.

The Nightmare asked,**"Who are you?"** The being smirked and said,'You can call me...Wiseman." Wiseman sat down on a rock beside him and said,"I can help you because I have a score to settle with one of them." The Nightmare smiled and they heard another voice,"I will help you too." The two turned to look at the being and it said,"I am Dr Maki. And I have a desire to destroy OOO once and for all." Dr Maki was in his Kyouryu Greeed form when he appeared and the Nightmare said,**"Those Alicorns will be busy fighting you two and I can finally take over this place once I possess one of the princesses."**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Now let's see what Pure ring does:**

**Pure ring: This ring is able to remove demons, devils and spirits from their hosts.**

**Please review. I appreciate it and criticism is allowed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Prehistoric Yummies returns**

**A/N: Cross is here but not for long. I still ave exams coming and future chapters will be delayed because of that. So, here is the fifth chapter of this story and I hope you will all enjoy reading it. In this chapter, Dr Maki captures a few ponies and just like what the title of the chapter says, he creates Yummies. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names, Haruto's/Spells's new rings and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took placed when Luna became Nightmare Moon. Flare and Celestia are now mates including Luna and Shade, Blaze and Philomena. This also took place a few weeks after the events of The End of Dai Shocker. I change the time when this happens cause Luna became Nightmare Moon a thousand years before season one started and King Sombra and Discord also got eliminated a thousand years before season one. Finally, there's a special extra crossover at the last chapter of this story.**

**Riderman68: Another Kaijin will be making his appearance shown at the end of this chapter and Wataru/Shade will explain how he will cope with Luna being banish at the finale of this story.**

* * *

In the castle's library, Spells was browsing through books on how to build a house. While he was browsing, something dropped from the book he was holding and it was a Magic Stone.

Spells immediately levitated it and the stone turned into a ring. Spells turned into his Flame style armor and placed the ring on his right hand before he placed his hand on his buckle,**"PORTAL...PLEASE!"** Next thing he knew, a portal literally appeared in front of him and another ring came out of it.

Next, Spells replaced his newly made Portal ring with the ring he just got and placed his hand on his buckle,**"CERBERUS...PLEASE!"** A small mechanical Cerberus appeared in front of him and he said,"Welcome to the team little guy." Cerberus barked a few times before he leaped off Spells's hand and ran off with Spells following him.

Cerberus guided Spells to a section of books that were dusty and Spells asked,"What's wrong little guy?" Cerberus barked a few times before he sniffed one of the books.

Spells picked the book and opened it to find something...no...somethings he did not expect to see. He gasped as he picked up the objects and said,"Blaze is going to be shocked when he sees these." He petted Cerberus and walked out of the library with Cerberus on his shoulder.

* * *

In the Throne Room, Spells opened the door and exclaimed,"Guys! You've got to see what I found in the library!" The three riders walked over to Spells and Flare asked,"What is it?" Spells showed them the objects and Blaze gasped in surprise and said,"C-CORE MEDALS!" Spells chuckled and said,"Not just any Core medals, these are the Core medals of Kamen rider Poseidon!"**(A/N: The riders are in their rider forms.)**

The three Core medals started vibrating before they shot out of Spells's hand and were absorbed into Blaze's chest, causing Blaze to clutch his chest from the unexpected absorption and his eyes turned multi-colored for a few seconds.

Flare placed his hand on Blaze's shoulder and asked,"You alright?" Blaze nodded and slowly stood up before Shade said,"Why must it be at this kind of time when things start appearing?!" Spells shrugged and said,"By the way, say hello to our latest addition to the team." The three riders looked at Spells and they saw Cerberus on his shoulder.

Shade smiled under his mask and said,"At least we have an extra helper now." Spells nodded and said,"Cerberus, mind if you go out on patrol to look out for the Nightmare?" Cerberus nodded and ran off.

* * *

Outside the edge of the Everfree Forest, five mares consisting of two Earth Ponies, one Pegasus and two Unicorns were slowly walking along the gates of the village.

All of a sudden, a voice announced,**"CHAIN...NOW!"** Magical chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around the five mares.

The mares turned to look behind them and they saw a bipedal being clad in white with a orange mask. The being chuckled and said to himself,"Whatever Maki has plan for you five, I have no idea." He placed his right hand on his buckle,**"LEVITATE...NOW!"** The five mares were lifted off the ground and were following the being into the forest against their own wills.

The Unicorn mares tried their best to get rid of the chains but their magic was VERY weak against the magic chains. The being said,"Try all you want, those chains are stronger than your magic."

After walking through the Timberwolf infested forest with the mares, they finally reached the Everfree castle.

The being entered a room and another being and a dark pony were standing in the middle of it.

"I got the test subjects. What do you need them for?" Asked the being in white and the dinosaur-like being replied,"Their desires are what we need to revive the Yummies I control." The dinosaur being revealed five silver objects that looked like bits and he tossed it straight at the mares. Once the bit-like objects collided with their heads, the objects were absorbed and five mummy-like monsters appeared in front of the mares.

The mummy monsters began to shed their skins and they revealed prehistoric monsters.

The dinosaur being said,"Welcome to reality my Yummies." The monsters, now known as Yummies, bowed and one of them asked,"What shall we do, master?" The dinosaur being said,"First, I need you to retrieve my Core medals and then destroy OOO if you can." The Yummies nodded and left while the being in white asked,"What about the mares?" The dark pony replied,"Keep them here. Maki might need them for future needs." The being in white nodded and placed his hand on his buckle,**"CAGE...NOW!"** A giant cage materialized on top of the mares and it was placed on the floor, trapping the mares.

* * *

Back at the castle, Blaze was with Shade on the balcony.

Blaze asked,"Shade, what do you think will happen when we defeat the Nightmare?" Shade replied,"I think Flare will start construction of the houses and everything else will be returning to normal." A few seconds later, they heard a mare shrieked in fear.

The two riders leaped off the balcony and ran out of the gates to find twelve guards lying on the ground, wounded.

Shade bent down to one of the guards and asked,"Who did this?" The guard cough a few times and stuttered,"M...Monsters." Shade looked at Blaze and said,"Look around and see if it's still here." Blaze nodded and ran off.

* * *

Once Blaze was out of sight from Shade, two Pteranodon Yummies knocked him down as they swooped in with an attack. A Ankylosaurus Yummy rammed Blaze as soon as he got up and two Unicorn Yummies slashed him with their horns.

Blaze finally got up without getting hit and exclaimed,"Yummies!" One of the Unicorn Yummies said,"He has our master's Core medals!" The other Unicorn Yummy dashed towards Blaze with his hands stretched out.

As the Yummy was getting close, Blaze fired a fireball at him with his Taja Spinner.

One of the Pteranodon Yummies grabbed Blaze's left arm while the other grabbed his right arm. The first Unicorn Yummy said,"Now give us the purple Core medals and we'll leave."

Blaze continued his struggle as he kicked the Unicorn Yummy and his eyes turned from red to purple. Three purple Core medals shot out from his chest and knocked the Pteranodon Yummies down before Blaze inserted them into his OOO Driver, causing the red Core medals to re-enter his chest. He grabbed his O Scanner and scanned the three purple Core medals,**"PTERA!" "TORIKERA!" "TYRANNO!" "PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS!"** A chilly blizzard formed around Blaze as his armor started to change into his Putotyra Armor while freezing the two Pteranodon Yummies.

As soon as the transformation was complete, Blaze gave a cry that shattered the ice around him and the Yummies that were frozen were sent tumbling backwards.

Ankylosaurus Yummy walked up to the other Yummies and said,"His using master's medals!" The second Unicorn replied,"We know that! It's time we use full force. Charge!" The Yummies started charging at Blaze, who was still screaming.

Once Blaze stopped screaming, he looked at the charging Yummies and crouched. His Tyranno Tail formed on his thighs and his swung it at them, causing them to be slammed into a wall.

Next, Blaze looked down at the ground and slammed his fist into it, pulling the Medagabryu out from the ground.

He raised his hand and a Cell medal shot out from his arm. Blaze grabbed it and inserted it into the Medagabryu before he pulled the handle attached to it,**"GULP!"** Blaze placed the Medagabryu in its Bazooka mode and it announced,**"PUTOTYRANNO HISSASTU!"** He pulled the trigger and a ball of purple energy was shot out, aiming for the Yummies.

Unicorn looked in all directions to see if he could find anything he could use to block the ball of energy but he couldn't. So, he pushed Ankylosaurus Yummy and the ball of energy collided with Ankylaurus.

Ankylosaurus fell to the ground, looking at Unicorn and exclaimed,"You didn't have to do that!" Unicorn laughed and said,"It's for the good of the team." Ankylosaurus fell to the ground and exploded, leaving behind a Cell medal.

Unicorn turned and said,"Retreat!"

Blaze used his Tyranno Tail and swatted them into the wall again and said,"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers!" He tossed the Medagabryu at Unicorn and when it made contact with Unicorn's face, Unicorn exploded into a pile of Cell medals.

Blaze looked up at the last three Yummies and demanded,"Who created you?!" The last Unicorn Yummy stuttered,"M-m-master M-M-Maki." Blaze repeated,"Maki?" The Yummies nodded and Blaze said,"This can't be true. He died when I used that Giga Scan on him!" One of the Pteranodon replied,"Well, he is alive and more cunning than ever." Blaze looked at the Pteranodon and slashed the Medagabryu at him, causing the Yummy to explode into another pile of Cell medals.

Unicorn took the chance and he kicked Blaze before he thrusted his horn into Blaze's chest, causing Cell medals to drop out until one purple Core medal dropped out. Unicorn picked it up and said,"You're so foolish OOO."

As the two Yummies were about to leave, both of them were kicked from behind and Unicorn dropped the Core medal.

They turned around and were face-to-face with Shade.

Shade grabbed the medal and quickly helped Blaze up."Are you alright?" Asked Shade. Blaze nodded and took the Core medal from Shade before he inserted it back into his chest.

Unicorn growled and said,"We'll have our revenge!" Shade replied,"No you won't." He placed a fuestle on Kivat's mouth,**"WAKE UP!"** As he crossed his arms, the clear afternoon sky turned into a misty, dark night and a giant symbol of Kiva appeared beneath Shade. He guided the symbol towards the Yummies and they were now trapped on the symbol.

Shade said,"Blaze, we have to finish them off." Blaze nodded and scanned his medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"**

Shade leaped into the air and came down at a very fast speed before he executed his Darkness Moon Break on the Yummies while Blaze swung his Tyranno Tail at them.

The two Yummies exploded into Cell medals and Blaze absorbed them.

Shade looked around and then said,"We have to get back to the castle now." Blaze nodded and his External Fins materialized on his back as Shade hopped on his back. The two riders then made their way back to the castle.

* * *

Back at the Everfree castle, Dr Maki grunted and said,"It looks like OOO and Wizard aren't the only rider here." Wiseman asked,"And pray tell, what other rider is here?" Dr Maki replied,"It seems the rider before them, Kamen rider Kiva is also here." The Nightmare snorted and said,"Please, you two haven't figured out that there are four of them in Equestria." The two monsters looked at her and asked in unison,"Who is the last one?" The Nightmare replied,"The other one was red with blue eyes and a horn that looks like a 'T'." Dr Maki replied,"That could only mean Kamen rider Kabuto is here as well."

Wiseman asked,"So how are we going to beat them now?" Dr Maki replied,"I suggest that we isolate the riders and coax them to weaken themselves so Nightmare can control them." The Nightmare rubbed her chin and then said,"That's not a bad plan. But I don't think they will become any weaker." Wiseman chuckled and said,"That's what you think my dear. But I have a way that will surely make them crumble." He revealed a ring in his hand and continued to laugh.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now let me explain what the new rings can do:**

**Portal ring: This ring allows Haruto/Spells to travel to other dimensions. The portal created can also summon beings from other worlds.**

**Cage ring: This ring materializes a giant cage that is able to contain three elephants at once and nothing can break it, except Explosion ring or Explode ring.**

**If I missed out any rings from this chapter or any other chapters, please tell me.**

**Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Magical hope**

**A/N: I'm back and with chapter 6 of the story! Hope you will enjoy this! In this chapter, Wiseman does phase two of the plan. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names, Haruto's/Spells's new rings and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took placed when Luna became Nightmare Moon. Flare and Celestia are now mates including Luna and Shade, Blaze and Philomena.**

**kivafever: Sorry about the misunderstanding. To answer to your question, the other riders will die, of course, but their powers will be passed down to their descendants except Ryuki, Faiz, Double, Blade and Kerberos since they are all also immortal after arriving in their new worlds.  
**

**Superrider: The three Arm Monsters were turned to fuestles in my first story so they won't be seen but they will make a cameo appearance in the next-next chapter.**

* * *

Wiseman placed the ring in his hand on his finger before he placed his hand on his buckle,**"REVIVE...NOW!"** A golden Magic Portal appeared in front of them and a figure appeared.

"Welcome, Scorpio Worm," said Wiseman. Scorpio stood up and asked,"How did I get here?" He looked at Wiseman and demanded,"I want answers now! I am the man who stands at the top of demanding answers!" Wiseman chuckled and replied,"I revived you so you can have your revenge on Kabuto." Scorpio growled and demanded,"Where is Tendou?! I want to destroy him for sure this time!" Wiseman laughed and said,"And you will once we isolate all the riders."

Maki walked over to Wiseman and said,"What about the new ring you got? What does that do?" Wiseman chuckled and replied,"It turns darkness into the victim's fear and nightmare so they'll be weakened and unable to fight properly." Maki rubbed his chin and said,"That would give us the advantage over them and I can finally regain my Core medals from OOO as well." Wiseman nodded and said,"Now let's begin the plan. I'll inform you about the plan along the way Scorpio so you won't have to worry." Scorpio nodded and said,"Good. I am also the man who stands on top of receiving details."

The Nightmare giggled at Scorpio's words and said,"Things will get interesting from here on."

* * *

Shade was in the Throne Room walking left to right.

Luna came in and said,"Shade, I think you should take a break." Shade looked at Luna and said,"Not until I find a way to defeat the Nightmare." Luna sighed and said,"I know how you feel but I think you should conserve your energy." Before they knew it, Luna began shivering as if the air turned cold. Luna said,"Shade, I have a bad feeling clouding my entire body." Shade quickly turned back into an Alicorn and grabbed Luna before she collapsed and said,"Kivat, Tatsulot, keep a look around the castle while I get Luna back to the bed." The two mechanical animals nodded and flew away while Shade teleported Luna and himself back in their room.

As soon as Shade placed Luna on the bed, she quickly said,"Shade, I need you to stay with me. I don't feel so well." Shade stood next to her and said,"Get some rest Luna. I'm right by your side anytime you want." Luna smiled at him and nuzzled him.

* * *

Outside the castle, Spells was walking around the garden with Cerberus and Golem on his back.

Spells looked at the scenery in front of him and asked,"You guys think we'll ever see things this great after we defeat the Nightmare?" Cerberus barked happily while Golem nodded eagerly. Spells chuckled and continued to walk towards the castle's door.

Before Spells could move any further, he heard a voice that he thought he wouldn't hear anymore.

"Souma Haruto..." Spells quickly turned around and he was face-to-face with Wiseman. Spells crouched and said,"Fueki! How are you alive?!" Wiseman kicked Spells down and said,"I want my revenge. You are the problem since the day you became a Wizard. I shouldn't have let you taken care of Koyomi. If it weren't for you, I could have saved her." Wiseman took out his sword and swung it. Spells quickly dodged it and a red Magic Portal appeared beneath him before he was in his Flame Dragon Style armor.

Wiseman slashed Spells and quickly placed his hand on his buckle,**"DESPAIR...NOW!"** Soon, Spells's surroundings turned into darkness and Wiseman was no longer in sight as the darkness thickens.

Spells looked around and demanded,"What's going on Fueki?!" Wiseman chuckled and answered,"This is the effect of my new ring, the Despair ring. If I had this ring before, I wouldn't need to hand Koyomi over to you last time. This ring's effect also affected the other riders. Now I'll finish you off." Wiseman knocked Spells down with a kick and he quickly placed another ring in his hand,**"CHAIN...NOW!"** Magical chains wrapped around Spells.

Wiseman picked Spells up and said,"Now, you will fall into despair."

He pushed Spells back down onto the ground. As Spells looked up, he saw a screen of the other riders getting beaten by the monsters that they had defeated.

He saw that Blaze was on the ground and Cell medals were dropping out while the Greeeds that Blaze had defeated long ago were absorbing their Core medals before Blaze was completely turned into Cell medals.

Next, Flare was kicked by Scorpio and was stung by his stinger. Flare fell to the ground while Scorpio retrieved his Sasword zector and the Sasword Yaiver before he turned into his Sasword Rider form. Scorpio slashed Flare left and right before he executed his Rider Slash on Flare, causing Flare to fall to the ground and the Kabuto zector was crushed by Scorpio.

Shade was next and he was attacked by Rook from the back while Bishop was attacking him from the front. Shade was down for awhile but Rhino Fangire stomped Shade continuously. Tatsulot was caught by Polar Fangire while Kivat was removed from Shade's belt. Shade was then stabbed by Bishop, causing Shade to shatter into glass shards.

Spells stared in horror as the riders were killed right in front of him. Wiseman stood next to him and said,"That's right, give in to the despair and let Dragon run free from your control!" Purple cracks started forming around Spells's body and Wiseman began laughing. Spells groaned in pain as the cracks grew bigger and he quickly placed a ring on his right hand before he said,"Dragon, I need you to help me with this." He placed his hand on his buckle,**"DRAGORISE...PLEASE!"** Next thing he knew, the entire world froze as he entered his mind.

**In Spells's mind,**

Spells looked around and he saw WizarDragon flying towards him. WizarDragon landed in front of him and said,"I know why you're here. All I'll say is that I'll help you. Use my strength all you want!" WizarDragon flew into Spells and he was heading back to the real world.

**In reality,**

A giant silhouette of WizarDragon appeared and burned the chains off Spells before he flew off and slammed multiple times on everything in sight, creating cracks.

Wiseman growled and exclaimed,"If I can't make your Phantom turn against you, I can sure as hell use other monsters!" Wiseman snapped his fingers and five White

Yummies, five Rat Fangires and five Salis Worms appeared.

Spells grunted and said,"One thing you don't know Fueki, that is that I have a hope stronger than all these illusions you created." Wiseman tilted his head and asked,"And what is that?" Spells replied with confidence,"A bond that the other riders have with me! That is my magical hope!"

Four rings appeared in Spells's hands and he smiled under his mask before he placed one of them on his hand and on his buckle afterwards,**"CLONE...PLEASE!"** Another red Magic Portal appeared and it created another Spells in his Flame Dragon Style armor. The two Spells did the same thing again and two more Spells appeared.

Spells gave each of them a ring and they placed their hands on their buckles,

**"KABUTO...PLEASE!"**

**"KIVA...PLEASE!"**

**"OOO...PLEASE!"**

**"INFINITY...PLEASE!"**

The first clone's armor was soon engulfed by small blue hexagons until his armor was turned into Flare's Rider form armor.

The second clone's armor was changed from his armor to Shade's Kiva armor.

The last clone's armor was changed into Blaze's Tajador Combo armor.

Finally, Spells's armor was changed into his Infinity Style armor and WizarDragon turned into AxCalibur before Spells grabbed him. Spells announced,"It's Showtime!"

* * *

The first clone rammed two of the Worms and he gave a Roundhouse Kick to the Worm behind him. He then slashed the other two Worms with his WizarSwordGun.

He pinned one of the Worms down with his leg and he placed his hand on his buckle,**"VERY NICE...KICK STRIKE...THE BEST!"** Electricity started flowing through his body and he gave the Worm behind him another Roundhouse Kick. The Worm fell to the ground and exploded.

The clone kicked another Worm and he leaped up into the air before he placed his hand on his buckle again,**"VERY NICE...KICK STRIKE...THE BEST!"** The clone came down with another kick but another Worm came beside the targeted Worm, causing both of them to explode once Spells collided with them.

With two more Worms left, the clone placed his hand on his buckle for the last time,**"VERY NICE...KICK STRIKE...THE BEST!"** The clone did a few cartwheels before he leaped into the air to deliver one final electrocuting blow, causing the Worms to explode.

* * *

The second clone was having so much fun fighting the five Rat Fangires that they tried retreating back to Wiseman but the clone prevented them by using his Bind ring. The clone replaced his Bind ring with another and said,"Let's make this quick. I still need to find the others afterwards." He placed his hand on his buckle,**"VERY NICE...KICK STRIKE...THE BEST!"**

As the armor around his leg was launched off, he leaped into the air and executed his Darkness Moon Break, destroying the Rat Fangires.

* * *

"Take that!" Exclaimed a proud clone as he burned a Yummy with his Taja Spinner.

The clone grabbed another Yummy and tossed him at the other Yummies, causing the ground to reveal cracks. The clone then whispered to himself,"I have to destroy this place if I want to get back to the real world." He placed his hand on his buckle,**"VERY NICE...KICK STRIKE...THE BEST!"** As a pair of wings materialized on his back, he flew up into the air and then executed his Prominence Drop on the Yummies and the cracks on the ground became bigger.

* * *

Wiseman blocked Spells's attack with his sword and he kicked Spells down. He said,"I'm going to enjoy this. Once you're gone, I don't have to worry about you. I can still bring back Koyomi by creating the Sabbath and use the magical potential of the inhabitants here. I'm sure I'll get four Wizards in no time since the ponies all have magical potential." Spells tackled Wiseman and placed his AxCalibur near Wiseman's neck.

He said,"As if I'll ever let you have your way in this world. I will do whatever it takes to protect this world with the others and nothing will stop me from killing you!" Wiseman laughed and placed his hand on his buckle,**"EXPLOSION...NOW!"**

Before Spells knew it, a Magic Portal appeared on his chest and an explosion followed. Spells stumbled back and Wiseman placed his foot on Spells's chest. Wiseman chuckled and said,"I admire your courage and I want to ask, how are you going to stop me now?" His question was answered as he turned and the clones executed their finishers on Wiseman.

As Spells got up, he replied,"That's how I will stop you. With my clones!"

Next, Spells and his clones placed their hands on their buckles,**"VERY NICE...KICK STRIKE...THE BEST!"** The four Wizards simultaneously leaped into the air and they executed their finishers on Wiseman for one last time.

As soon as Wiseman was hit, the cracks brightened and they were all back in the castle's garden.

Wiseman slowly got up and said,"I'll remember this!" Spells said,"No you won't!" He tossed his AxCalibur and it slashed through Wiseman's belt. Wiseman stumbled back and Spells grabbed his WizarSwordGun and stabbed Wiseman with it.

Wiseman disintegrated into thin air, leaving behind a cloud of mana. The clones disappeared as well and Spells quickly ran off into the castle.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be delayed due to exams. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Medals of survival**

**A/N: What's up people! How have ya been? Sorry I haven't been updating lately. But I'm back now and ready to continue this story! I also have been having ideas about Kamen rider and Power Rangers crossovers lately. Please tell me what you think of it. If you want, I can start writing them after I finish the sequels after this. Anyway, have fun reading this chapter. I won't explain much because you can already tell that it's Eiji's/Blaze's turn to face his fear and despair cause the Despair ring's effect is still active until all the riders have conquered their despair like Haruto/Spells. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names, Haruto's/Spells's new rings and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took placed when Luna became Nightmare Moon. Flare and Celestia are now mates including Luna and Shade, Blaze and Philomena.**

**kivafever : Of course he can. If you've watched closely, you'll see that in Kamen rider Wizard episode 52, the kid version of Haruto used the rider rings with his right hand which is used by Connect ring and so on. In my opinion, however, when he uses the rider rings in his left hand, he is able to use their powers.**

* * *

Blaze was in the castle's underground chamber that Celestia had told him about and he was getting strange disturbance as he entered the place.

His chest started aching and he clenched it as he fell to the ground. _Where have I felt this before?_ thought Blaze as he started remembering all the time when Dr. Maki as near him, trying to get the purple Core medals. Blaze's eyes turned purple and he exclaimed,"**I know you're here Maki! You better show yourself or I'll do it myself!**"

A soft chuckle was heard as a dark figure slowly walked out of the darkness. The figure was Dr. Maki himself!

Dr. Maki said,"I see you finally gave in to the medals. Too bad that won't save you this time." Maki revealed a handful of Cell medals and he tossed them all around the room, causing White Yummies to emerge. The Yummies then molted and two of them turned into Pegasus Yummies**(A/N: You can say they look like Pegasus Zodiarts from Kamen rider Fourze.)**, two more turned into Pteranodon Yummies and the last one turned into Triceratops Yummy**(A/N: This one is a Triceratops Dopant lookalike.)**

The Yummies started charging at Blaze but in the end, they were the ones who were down as Blaze stomped the ground with his Batta legs. Blaze looked up at Maki and said,"**You're not the only one who can create Yummies!**" Blaze clenched his fist and five Cell medals shot out of his arm. The Cell medals dropped onto the ground and were absorbed into it, causing five White Yummies to emerge as well. The Yummies then molted and revealed Bison Yummy, Mantis Yummy, a Parrot Yummy with yellow and blue feathers, a Shark Yummy and an Alligator Yummy**(A/N: A humanoid alligator with a human face underneath his alligator mouth)**.

Blaze said,"**Destroy those Yummies!**" Blaze's Yummies obeyed and attacked Maki's Yummies while Blaze and Maki clashed.

* * *

Bison and Triceratops collided with each other with Bison being victorious as he slammed Triceratops into the wall. Bison started giving Triceratops punches and a kick that knocked him down.

The two Yummies clashed in different areas in the room until they ended up colliding into another wall.

Triceratops turned to run back but Bison stopped him by grabbing his head and slamming him down on the ground. Bison then proceeded with attacking Triceratops with blows that shattered Triceratops's horns and Bison ripped Triceratops's tail right off.

As Cell medals started pouring out from Triceratops's head and back, Bison lifted his foot and slammed it on the ground. The force of the stomp was so strong that not only a crater was formed, but Triceratops was sent flying upwards onto the ceiling and Bison slammed both his fists on Triceratops's head.

Not long, Triceratops was stumbling back and forth before he exploded into Cell medals.

* * *

The two Pegasus Yummies were thrown out of the chambers by Alligator and they were pinned down by Mantis, who began slashing them with his arm-blades.

One of the Pegasus kicked Mantis off while the other got up and gave Mantis another kick that made him slide back next to Alligator. The two Pegasus both leaped into the air and they both sprouted a pair of wings each.

As the two knocked Mantis down again, Alligator grabbed one of them and tossed him into the wall. He helped Mantis up and the remaining Pegasus that was flying was immediately pinned down by Alligator and was slashed by Mantis again.

Alligator charged at the Pegasus that was tossed by him and he slammed Pegasus through the wall. Next, Alligator opened his mouth and he bit onto Pegasus's arm. Pegasus cried in pain but Alligator ignored it and pinned him down with his leg.

Mantis dragged the Pegasus he was fighting over to Alligator and the two tossed their Pegasus at each other. As the two Pegasus collided, they exploded and Cell medals started raining down.

* * *

Parrot and Shark had the advantage over the Pteranodon Yummies since they have fire for Parrot and water for Shark.

Shark had disappeared into the ground as if it was water while Parrot was able to burn them with his fire breath.

The two Pteranodon were then pinned down by Shark and they quickly kicked him off but suffered severe burn marks when Parrot burnt them. Parrot grabbed one of the Pteranodon and started pecking him with his beak, causing Cell medals to drop out. Shark, however, grabbed the remaining Pteranodon's legs and dragged it into the ground.

As Shark continued to drag Pteranodon deeper into the ground, Pteranodon began spilling Cell medals and Shark caught ever single one of them with his mouth.

Next, Shark launched Pteranodon out of the ground and he came out of it before he dropped all the Cell medals in his mouth.

Parrot and Shark and slammed their fists into the Pteranodons's chests, causing them to explode into more Cell medals.

* * *

Maki grabbed Blaze by his neck and said,"You may have been able to do more things but you will still lose to me." He punched Blaze in his chest, causing his fist to enter Blaze's chest. Maki then removed his fist and revealed two of the purple Core medals.

Blaze stumbled back as soon as Maki let go of him and Maki said,"You still have much to learn if you think you can keep the medals save from me."

Before Maki could insert the medals in his chest, Mantis had appeared and slashed Maki and grabbed the medals before the rest of Blaze's Yummies arrived and they quickly gathered around Blaze.

Blaze then said,"**There's one thing that you underestimated from me Maki. That's the bond between my Yummies and me. They may have just been created but we already share a bond you cannot break!**" Maki chuckled and said,"If that's true, I bet you still don't know how to survive when your Cell medals run out." Blaze snorted and replied,"**I already know that without Cell medals, I would perish but I have my Yummies by my side and every single set of Core medals that I know of. Also, I know that I can turn anything into Cell medals ever since I was able to accept the fact I am a Greeed.**"

Mantis handed Blaze the two purple Core medals and Blaze inserted them back into his chest before his eyes turned back to green and he said,"I also have some surprises of my own now after I collected them." As Blaze powered down, he did not turn back into his Phoenix form but instead, he was in his modified Greeed form. His head still resembled a Tyranno skull with purple eyes while his shoulders had Lion heads attached to their sides instead of Pteranodon heads, his wrists were equipped with a pair of Tora claws, a pair of Kamakiri pincers and the Gori Bagoon gauntlets attached to his arms. The back of his shoulders were the Unagi Whips and a pair of Taka wings attached to a bunch of Kujaku feathers. His feet were having the same designs as the Cheetah legs, his legs were also extended to look like the Batta legs when he executes his Tatoba Kick and his Tyranno tail behind him. His chest had a Triceratops's face. Instead of the Triceratops horns, it was a pair of Kuwagata horns.

Maki tilted his head and then said,"You may have improve a lot since that time you created that black hole on me but You still don't stand a chance against me!" He blasted a purple beam at Blaze but when Blaze was hit, a mist was created for a while and when it vanished, Blaze was still standing as if Maki didn't even do a thing.

Blaze looked at Maki and said,"Let me show you what true power of desire and survival is." Blaze lifted his hand and fired a multi-colored beam that sent Maki out of the chamber and they were outside of the castle.**(A/N: The door to the underground chamber was just outside the castle near the gates.)**

The two Greeed collided their fists at each other's chest and Maki was the one who was down immediately. Blaze's Tora claws unfolded and he slashed Maki a few times, causing Cell medals to drop out.

Next, Blaze leaped into the air using his Batta legs and he swatted Maki with his Tyranno tail.

Maki was now lying on the ground, spilling Cell medals at a slow speed. He got up and said,"You are quite impressive but now that we are here, you will see why I hid in the underground chamber." Blaze looked around and saw that the entire place was completely dark. Blaze looked at Maki and demanded,"What is going on?!" Maki simply chuckled and answered,"You could say that this is the time of despair."

Blaze's Yummies came out of the chamber and were immediately turned to Cell medals. Blaze stared in shock and Maki explained,"In this kind of time, everything and everyone most dear to you vanish." Blaze clenched his fist and he fired his Kujaku feathers at Maki, who wasn't able to dodge. Maki was then on the ground once more and Blaze charged at Maki, changing into his Putotyra Combo armor and with the Medagabryu in his right hand.

Blaze started charging towards Maki with the Medagabryu raised. Once he slashed Maki, Cell medals dropped out and Blaze continued slashing Maki.

Once Maki had enough, he grabbed the Medagabryu and kicked Blaze. He then threw the Medagabryu aside and said,"I can feel that you also have been through the process of becoming a Greeed as well." Blaze nodded and said,"Yes, I can't taste anything now just like a real Greeed and everything else." Maki then said,"But you still have your sense of love. I can feel that you are having feelings for someone." Blaze's fists were clenched even tighter and Maki said,"Could it be that someone in this world has caught your eyes?" Maki laughed and said,"If you want to be a real Greeed, you should know that Greeeds aren't suppose to have any emotions left." Blaze then said,"Then it means I am a special Greeed."

The two Greeeds clashed for a few minutes before a bright light appeared. The two Greeeds stared at the light and it turned into a phoenix. Blaze quickly yelled,"Philomena! Get out of here!" It was too late, Maki had already began blasting purple beams at Philomena. Blaze immediately leaped into the air with his wings spread out and he flew towards Philomena, blocking the purple beams along the way.

As soon as he got close to Philomena, Maki had grabbed her and said,"So this is the one you have your eyes on." Blaze exclaimed,"Give her back Maki!" Maki laughed and said,"Come get her if you dare." Maki flew off with Blaze on his tail.

Once Maki landed, he placed his claws near Philomena's neck and said,"If you think I would let you defeat me, you are wrong. If I die, I swear you will not get your happiness." Blaze, however, secretly placed his Tyranno tail underground and slowly maneuvered it behind Maki. When he knew his tail was behind Maki, he grabbed Maki's legs with his tail and raised him into the air and making him drop Philomena. Blaze quickly caught Philomena and asked,"Are you alright?" Philomena slowly opened her eyes and stuttered,"Y-yes I'm f-f-fine but I think I-I-I sprained my w-wings." Blaze said,"Hang on Philomena. I'll be back."

Blaze turned his back and he was punched by Maki.

Maki quickly grabbed the OOO Driver from Blaze's waist and took it off before he crushed it. He dropped the pieces of parts onto the ground and said,"Now that the OOO Driver is destroyed, you won't be able to transform into OOO again." He gave Blaze a Roundhouse Kick and Blaze was on his back. Maki grabbed Blaze in a choke-hold and said,"Now I can easily destroy you." Blaze kicked Maki off and said,"That may be true that the OOO Driver is destroyed but it doesn't mean I cannot transform!" Maki got up and asked,"And how can you transform?"

Blaze revealed a buckle that was circular in shape with sharp fins protruding out of every side of the buckle and he placed it on his waist before he said,"This is how!" Two blue Core medals and one red Core medal shot out of his chest and inserted themselves into the buckle before Blaze rotated the buckle in an anti-clockwise motion.**"SAME!" "KUJIRA!" "OOKAMIOUO!"** The holograms of the three Core medals merged to form a triangular shaped symbol with the three animals depicted on it and it merged with Blaze's chest, cladding him in Kamen rider Poseidon's armor.**(A/N: This is my version of Poseidon's transformation.)**

Maki tilted his head and Blaze said,"This combo is one reason why I am able to control myself. These are my Medals of survival!" A blue lightning bolt shot down from the sky and a large crimson harpoon dropped down onto Blaze's hand. Blaze exclaimed,"Now Maki, let me show you the power of Poseidon!"

Blaze stabbed the harpoon into the ground and giant cracks emerged around Maki before raging waves of waters started erupting from the cracks. Blaze then froze the water and Maki was immediately frozen except for his head. Maki looked up at Blaze and said,"But how?! How did you get this much power?!" Blaze replied,"This power came from my love for Philomena. Poseidon's powers merely increased it."

Blaze raised his harpoon and the same blue lightning bolt strike it, causing electricity to course through the harpoon. He rotated the Poseidon Driver again,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** As Blaze stabbed the harpoon in the ground, the electricity traveled to Maki, causing him to explode out of the ice and onto the ground. Cell medals started spilling out of Maki as he said,"Why did this happened?!" Blaze simply replied,"You brought this on yourself. You joined the enemy and you deserved this."

As Maki exploded, the darkness started fading and the sunny day started to return.

Blaze picked up the pieces of the OOO Driver before he threw them back to the ground after he gave them one final glance. He quickly ran over to Philomena and said,"Hang on Philomena! I'll get you to safety." He picked up Philomena and quickly ran back into the castle.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review about this chapter and about my ideas of the new crossovers between Kamen rider and Power Rangers. Criticism is allowed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Battle of the gods: Kabuto beetle vs scorpion**

**A/N: I am back with chapter 8! Hope you guys will enjoy it! This chapter will focus on Tendou/Flare vs Scorpion Worm so enjoy! About the ideas on the crossovers, I hope you all will want them to be publish. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names, Haruto's/Spells's new rings and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took placed when Luna became Nightmare Moon. Flare and Celestia are now mates including Luna and Shade, Blaze and Philomena.**

**kivafever: I think you misunderstood. In your last review, you were talking about Haruto/Spells using the rider rings and I was answering that question but I didn't answer your question about the Imagins. The Imagins will survive cause in my very first story, Kamen riders's new home, the Imagins had gotten their bodies because they made a contract with Wataru/Shade. So they will leave on. On how Eiji/Blaze will use the other medals, I have modified the Poseidon Driver in this story so he can use any of the combos without the OOO Driver.**

**Guest: To answer your questions, I have been having ideas about crossovers between OOO and Wild force, OOO and Dino Thunder, Wizard and Mystic force, OOO and Ninja storm and OOO and Jungle fury. Basically, mostly I have ideas on crossovers about OOO and different Power Ranger teams. Dai Shocker doesn't exist so monsters won't be present but my OC for OOO will play villain during the beginning of all the crossovers while my OC for Wizard will be an ally** **throughout. **

* * *

Celestia and Flare were both in the Throne Room when the sky started turning dark.

"What's going on?" Asked Flare. Celestia replied,"The sky's turning dark. But how can that be?! Luna's in her room with Shade." Flare quickly took out his Kunai Dagger and stood in front of Celestia before he said,"Stand back Celestia. I have a feeling someone is in this room with us."

Footsteps were then heard, Flare looked towards the corner of the room and saw a familiar foot stepped out. Once the figure had fully revealed himself, Flare tightly gripped his dagger and exclaimed,"Tsurugi!" Scorpio chuckled and said,"Nice to know you still remember me after that intense battle we had a few weeks ago." Scorpio snapped his fingers and five Salis Worms appeared all around the room.

Celestia began trembling at the sight of the Worms. Luckily, it was enough for Flare to notice. He placed his hand on her chin and said,"Don't worry. I am here for you. They can't match up to my speed!" The Salis Worms all charged at Flare but they were all knocked down by the other zectors. Flare immediately ran up to each of the Worms and slashed their faces with his dagger, causing them to tumble back to Scorpio.

Scorpio sighed and said,"Worms are so weak. That's why I stand on top of Worms!" Scorpio charged at Flare with his claws raised.

Flare immediately countered the attack by grabbing Scorpio's hand and tackling him down to the ground. Flare then stabbed his dagger in Scorpio's chest and he quickly rolled over in front of Celestia. Scorpio got up and removed the dagger before he said,"I through with this! Once I destroy you Tendou, I am sure to kill that horse behind you as well!" Flare clenched his fists in anger and exclaimed,"You will not lay a finger on her!" Flare quickly tapped the button on his right strap,**"CLOCK UP!"**

Both Flare and Scorpio were soon in Clock Up and they began running from left to right, slashing each other as they did.

Scorpio grabbed Flare's leg and tossed him across the room. Scorpio proceeded to advance towards Flare but stopped when he saw the Sasword Yaiver. He grabbed it and said,"Let's play fairly Tendou." The Sasword zector crawled his way towards Scorpio and leaped into his waiting hands. Scorpio placed the zector on the Sasword Yaiver,**"HENSHIN!" **Scorpio was engulfed in small purple hexagons from head to toe. Soon, Scorpio was in his Sasword Masked form.**  
**

He walked up to Flare and grabbed his Kabuto horn, lifting Flare up. Scorpio then kicked Flare a few times before he released Flare and slashed him with his Sasword Yaiver.

Flare immediately rolled over to his left as Scorpio swung his sword. Flare grabbed his dagger and blocked the Yaiver's attack with it. Flare then kicked Scorpio down and he began running back towards Celestia. Scorpio had anticipated this and he exclaimed,"Worms! Capture that horse!"

Five more Salis Worm had appeared behind Celestia and they all grabbed her before Flare could reach her. One of them had grabbed hold of her right hind-leg while another had grabbed her other hind-leg. The other three stood in front of her as Flare charged in.

He tackled one of the Worms down and he tossed the one beside it across the room. Next, Flare stabbed one of the Worms with his dagger, causing it to explode. Flare leaped up above Celestia and kicked both of the Worms that were holding her. As Flare landed on Celestia's back, he asked,"Celestia, just this once?" Celestia rolled her eyes before she smiled and said,"Sure."

Celestia began galloping past each of the Salis Worms and Flare slashed each of the Worms as they galloped past them. Not long, the Worms were all gone.

As Flare turned, Scorpio pounced and knocked Flare off Celestia. Flare quickly created a force field around Celestia using his magic that she had taught him how to use. He turned back and said,"Now you won't lay a finger on her." Scorpio chuckled and said,"Smart...but not good enough!" Flare then gasped in pain, Scorpio had stung him with his scorpion tail.

Flare fell to his knees and Scorpio said,"Now you'll slowly die in front of your girlfriend by my poisonous venom!" Flare tried to raise his hand but he soon found out that his strength had faded away within seconds. Flare turned back and saw that Celestia was staring at him with a face filled with worry and fear.

Scorpio yawned and said,"I'm bored. Let's just finish this already!" He pulled the Sasword's tail up and said,"Cast Off!" He pushed the tail down and the zector repeated,**"CAST OFF!"** As the pieces of armor separated from Scorpio's body, it revealed his Rider form.**"CHANGE SCORPION!"**

He raised the Yaiver up once more and exclaimed,"Rider Slash!" He pushed the tail down again and the zector repeated,**"RIDER SLASH!"** Scorpio said,"Better start praying Tendou." He swung the Yaiver down at Flare, making Celestia turn away so she doesn't need to see Flare die. But wait...Celestia turned back and saw that Flare was still alive and he was holding the tip of the Sasword Yaiver in between his hands.

Scorpio was also in shock and he exclaimed,"How is this possible?!" Flare slowly stood up and said,"My grandmother said this:'There is only one name in the world that you must remember. Walking the path of Heaven... the man who will rule over all.' Tendou...Souji!" A green orb appeared between the two and Scorpio was knocked down by it.

The green orb slowly disappeared and it revealed the Hyper zector. Flare grabbed it and attached it to his left strap before he exclaimed,"Hyper Cast Off!" He pushed the lever down and the zector repeated,**"HYPER CAST OFF!"** Flare's armor began thickening with silver armor and his horn extended.**"CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!"**

Scorpio swung his Yaiver again but Flare blocked it and knocked Scorpio down with a punch before he said,"Perfect zector, I need your power!"

Celestia looked out of the window and saw that the sun flashed for a second before a sword was shot down from it, breaking through the window and landing in Flare's waiting hand.

"It's time to end this!" Exclaimed Flare as all three zectors attached themselves to the Perfect Zector. Scorpio growled and exclaimed,"Why do you keep stealing my zector?!" Flare said,"This is no longer your zector." He pressed all four buttons on the Perfect zector,

**"KABUTO POWER!"**

**"THEBEE POWER!"**

**"DRAKE POWER!"**

**"SASWORD POWER!"**

**"ALL ZECTOR COMBINE!"**

**"MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!"**

As the Perfect zector extended a red colored projectile that resembled a saber, Flare swung it at Scorpio, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Scorpio looked up at Flare and asked,"Why do this?" He turned into his human form and Flare said,"Because I have a new mission in this world and I intend to complete it." Scorpio asked,"And what is that mission?" Flare powered down and revealed his Alicorn from, shocking Scorpio and Flare said,"Protecting my family!" Scorpio laughed for a while before his eyes closed and he exploded.

The sky turned sunny again and Flare said,"Celestia, I think Luna is in trouble." The two Alicorns galloped out of the room and were heading for Luna's and Shade's room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The fall of the night princess**

**A/N: I have officially...lost my mind. Ever since the idea of writing Kamen rider Serpent popped up in my mind, more and more stories have filled my mind. First were those Power Rangers and Kamen rider crossovers and now, I keep having ideas about Pokemon stories. Please...tell me if all of you would like to have those stories published. Anyway, I'm back with chapter 9! Hope you people will enjoy it! The final rider to be strike by the Despair ring is about to face his fear. Will he overcome it or will despair take over? I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names, Haruto's/Spells's new rings and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took placed when Luna became Nightmare Moon. Flare and Celestia are now mates including Luna and Shade, Blaze and Philomena.**

**kivafever: Glad you enjoy my stories.**

**Superrider: I'm sorry to say...Gaim isn't going to make an appearence.**

**kamen4vr: Eiji/Blaze are still able to use Tajador form and the other forms cause I modified the Poseidon Driver so it can use other Core medals but the Tajador medals will still be the main Core medals that will be use.**

* * *

The sky started turning dark as Shade slowly opened his eyes.

He quickly shot out of the bed and exclaimed,"Kivat!"

Kivat flew down from the cage Shade and Luna had bought for him and Tatsulot. Kivat then looked around and asked,"Shade, why is it dark? Did Luna raised the moon while she's sleeping?" Shade shivered a bit and replied,"I have no idea but we need to transform now." Kivat nodded and flew down near Shade's right hoof before he exclaimed,**"BITE!"** As he bit down onto Shade's hoof, his Fangire veins started revealing themselves while ghostly chains surrounded his waist and formed a blood-red belt with the fuestles equipped on it. Kivat attached himself to the belt and Shade was transformed into Kiva.

Shade quickly turned around and he was face-to-face with...the Nightmare in her Pony form.

He grabbed the Nightmare and demanded,"How did you get in?!" The Nightmare laughed and said,"You should keep your windows locked while I am still living." The Nightmare sprouted a horn and she started levitating Shade.

Once Shade was up against the ceiling, the Nightmare flew up towards him with the wings she just sprouted and said,"To speak the truth, I'm actually quite jealous of princess Luna now. From far, you look pathetic but when I got a close look at your real face a while ago, you look like a suitable mate." The Nightmare was about to use her magic but she was stopped by Tatsulot, who had just woken up.

Shade quickly got down on the ground with his feet and said,"Sorry to disappoint you Nightmare but I am already Luna's mate and I won't betray her for you no matter what!"

The Nightmare gritted her teeth and said,"Fine! If I can't have you, no one can!" Her horn started glowing dark blue and soon, the room was turned into an arena which Shade thought was the Roman Colosseum.

Shade looked up and saw that the Nightmare was seated down with a sleeping Luna beside her. The Nightmare gave Shade a wicked smile and said,"If you want me to give her back, you will have to face my monsters." The Nightmare's horn glowed again and when Shade looked in front of him, he was staring at a horde of Fangires that he had fought a long time ago with his friends from his original world.

Bishop grabbed Shade when he still had the chance and he tossed Shade right into the Fangire horde.

Five Rat Fangires pounced on the fallen Shade and began slashing him with their swords while Bishop watched with the other Fangires.

Shade knocked the Rat Fangires off him and he leaped up into the air. Octopus Fangire saw it coming and she wrapped one of her tentacles on Shade's right foot before she slammed Shade back down onto the ground.

Rook and Warthog charged straight in and rammed Shade into the wall of the arena, causing cracks to appear and a slight rumble was also created.

Luna slowly woke up from the rumble and the noise and she saw that she wasn't in her room anymore. She turned and gasped in fear when she saw the Nightmare looking straight back at her. The Nightmare chuckled and said,"Well look who decided to wake up. The little night brat herself." She conjured four chains and the chains wrapped around Luna's hooves. Luna glared at the Nightmare and demanded,"Where are we and why did you bring me here?!" The Nightmare simply gave a smile and said,"You're here to see the death of our precious mate." Luna was forced to look down by the Nightmare's magic and she gasped when she saw Shade being attack by Fangires from all directions. Luna started whimpering and asked softly,"Why did you do this to him? He didn't do anything." The Nightmare heard her and said,"I did this cause he rejected the offer of being my mate and I will force you to see him die here, in his last moments of seeing you."

Shark and Prawn raised their weapons at Shade and they both slashed him in unison, causing Shade to yell in pain. He was then kicked down onto the floor and Kivat said,"Oi Shade, this isn't the time to stop fighting! Get up now and destroy them!" Shade ignored Kivat and was continuously beaten by the Fangires around him.

Luna's eyes started revealing tears and the Nightmare asked,"What's the matter? Can't handle to see your mate die?" Luna exclaimed,"Please stop! Stop this right now! I'll do anything!" The Nightmare huffed and asked,"Anything?" Luna nodded and the Nightmare said,"Give me entire control of Equestria and I'll let him go." Luna said,"Never! I'll never let you take control of Equestria!" The Nightmare sighed and said,"Too bad. Say goodbye to your mate now!"

Bishop and Rook fired a beam that was a combination of their own beams and their target, Shade.

Shade was knocked right into the wall by the blast of the beam and he was down on the ground again. Kivat quickly said,"Shade, you have to fight! We need to save Luna!" Shade, now listening to Kivat, slowly got up and said,"Your right Kivat. If I die now, there won't be another Kiva to help protect Equestria, Castle Doran and those animals in the Everfree Forest. I need to fight back!"

He grabbed his fuestles and placed them on Kivat's mouth one at a time,**"GARULU SABER!" "BASSHAA MAGNUM!" "DOGGA HAMMER!"** Soon, three yellow orbs appeared around Shade and they were absorbed into him.

Chains started to cover his entire armor, causing his armor to change.

His right arm was changed into his Basshaa arm while his left arm was changed into his Garulu arm and his chest was changed into his Dogga chest. Shade was now in his DoGaBaKi form.

The Fangires were shocked by the transformation, yet some were amazed by how he looks like.

Shade grabbed his Garulu Saber and his Basshaa Magnum and he began attacking each of the Fangires he came close to.

The Nightmare growled and exclaimed,"Why are you just standing around?! Get him!" The Fangires nodded and charged in, only to be blasted by the Basshaa Magnum.

Kivat suggested,"Shade, how 'bout we give them the taste of our true final form?" Shade nodded and placed one more fuestle on Kivat's mouth,**"TATSULOT!"**

Tatsulot appeared out of nowhere and rammed the Fangires while saying,"Here I come! Let's get rid of them!" He quickly attached himself to Shade's left wrist and Shade's visor was completely changed from yellow to red and a cape was materialized on his back. Now, Shade was in his DoGaBaKi Emperor Form.

The Fangires all stepped back as Shade advanced towards them.

Kivat exclaimed,"Finish them!" Shade pulled Tatsulot's head,**"WAKE UP FEVER!"** A dark aura surrounded Shade as he leaped up into the air and a pair of red fangs materialized on his feet.

He rammed through each Fangires with his fangs as he executed his Emperor Moon Break as a Screw Kick. As soon as Bishop was destroyed, none of the Fangires were left.

Shade looked up at the Nightmare and exclaimed,"Let Luna go now!" The Nightmare giggled and said,"Even when you yell, you still sound cute. How 'bout you rethink about my offer?" Shade tossed his Garulu Saber at the Nightmare, missing her face by inches and said,"I told you before, I am with Luna and never will I leave her side." The Nightmare gritted her teeth and exclaimed,"Then die!" She fired a beam with her magic and an explosion was created, making Shade fall.

As Shade got up, the Nightmare and Luna were no longer in his sight and he was soon back in his room.

"We need to find the others."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me if you want those Pokemon stories cause they are trapped within my mind, waiting to be released. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


End file.
